Call Of Brawl
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: What happens when Pvt. Miller from call of duty get's put in SSBB? A whole lot of madness...
1. Chapter 1

Call of Brawl

_Author's Notes: Well, looks like were here with another story… (Stairs blankly at computer screen) This is story is what would happen if Pvt. Miller, from Call Of Duty W.A.W was put in brawl. So, read and review please. O.C characters also needed. Also this is in Miller's P.O.V….._

**Super Smash Brothers Mansion…**

Master hand, was sitting in his office. He was trying to find a way to make more money.

"Damn it!" He swore, "Maybe Crazy has an idea…"

At hearing his name, Crazy hand flew into the room. "What do ya need?" Crazy said in his hyper-active voice.

Master hand sighed, but said it anyway. "We need a way to make more income. Mainly, because I want more. So, do you have any Idea's?

Crazy, thought on this for a moment before answering.

"Yes, we could bring in another person to fight." Crazy suggested, and Master Hand looked very interested.

"That is a good idea, now who to bring in." Just then, Crazy randomly shouted out. "OH OH I KNOW I KNOW"

Master hand sighed, and asked the fatal question. "Who?" Crazy went over to the drawer, and brought a new game.

"Pvt. Miller from Call Of Duty W.A.W"

Master hand put the game in, and began to bring Pvt. Miller to the world of super smash bros.

**In The Game…**

"So, you think that you tell us nothing, you are strong" The Japanese soldier asked, breathing smoke into my face.

I heard Pyle tell me not to say a word, and I was gonna listen. Then before I could blink, Pyle's throat had been slight open.

The Soldier then came at me, and I started backing up. Then all of a sudden, the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To The Brawl

_**Author's Notes: Welcome back….. Wow, that was weird. Well thanks to Me the Anon, Rouge 2k8 for reviewing the first chapter and I agree. Crazy's amazing… I own nothing but the plot.**_

**Super Smash Bro's Mansion**

_*Loud crashing noise coming from the safe*_

Master hand's eyes (if he has any…) got wide, as he registered where that came from.

"SHIT! THE VAULT! CRAZY, SOMEONE'S IN THE VAULT" He shouted, floating to the door.

Crazy looked up, and screamed. "WHAT! DOGGY! IM COMING DOGGY!" He knocked his brother out of the way, and ran to the vault.

Master hand quickly followed him out of the room, leaving the unconscious Pvt. Miller alone.

_A few minutes later, outside of master hand's office_

Link was walking by the office, when he got the strange urge to look inside. He quickly went over to the window, and gasped at what he saw.

"Hey Link. What's up?" Sonic The Hedgehog asked, coming up beside Link.

Link turned around, and looked at Sonic with fear in his eyes. "Danger"

Sonics eyes got an interested gleam in them, as he walked up to the window.

"Whoa! That is dangerous!" He said, backing away. At this, basically everyone else in the mansion came up.

_Some Time Later_

Shadow was the only guy that had not looked through the window. He really didn't want to, but did anyway.

"Oh come on! It's not that dangerous- DANGER" Shadow half yelled.

Link (Being the idiot that he his) was getting tired of this dangerous guy threaten people, so he decided to get rid of him.

"All right everyone. I am going to get rid of this danger!" Link proclaimed, stepping into master hand's office.

I was just waking up; when I realized that I was untied. I quickly surveyed my surroundings, when I noticed a man walking towards me with a sword.

"Oh shit, look the guy woke up. I wonder who he is" Sonic said, peering through the window.

"Move over faker! I want to see Link get his ass handed to him" Shadow said, pushing Sonic out of the way.

_Back in the office_

"Who are you, and where do you come from?" The man asked me, as he got in a battle stance.

I sighed, and answered in a clear voice. "My name is Pvt. Miller, from the United States Marine Core."

"My name is Link, now fight!" He said as he charged me, I quickly side stepped and got behind him.

I quickly hit him the back, and he quickly countered by hitting me in the stomach. We both fell to the ground.

We both quickly got up, and charged at each again. Even unarmed, my training had made strong. When Link went to hit my stomach, I blocked it and kicked him in side.

He was on the ground, and I walked over to him. I put my foot on his chest, and leaned down to whisper to him.

"Give up yet?" I asked, and he nodded yes. I removed my foot from his chest, and offered him my hand.

He gladly took it, and I pulled him to his feet. "Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it, but can I ask you a question?" I said, as I noticed that we were in an office of some sorts.

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Where are we?" I asked, in complete curiosity. Link just laughed, and said. "We are in Master Hand's office."

Right after Link said this, the door collapsed. And I for one was shocked at all the things I saw.

There were hedgehogs, foxes, a weird pink thing, an electric mouse, and two giant hands coming through the now busted door.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS!" I yelled, backing away from everyone. _I may be military trained, but even I have my limits._ I thought to myself, as the giant right hand floated towards me.

"They are what you have now become, Smashers" The hand said, as it came slowly towards me.

I was trying to figure out what he meant, when Inoticed the pink thing running towards me.

At first, I thought it was going to Link. But the kick I had just received proved me wrong. I bent down, picked it up, and dropped kicked it as hard as could. Let's just say, that pissed everyone off.

A second later, I was surrounded by everyone in the room. I was about to say something, when I felt unbearable pain in my stomach.

I was on my knees, when I saw someone trying to knee me in the face. I grabbed there leg and flipped them backwards.

"ENOUGH" The hand yelled, and they all stopped trying to kill me. The hand looked at me, and asked me what my full name was.

(THEROY NAME) "My name is Spike Miller." I said, as the hand nodded. "My name is Master hand, and I would like to welcome you to Super Smash Brothers Brawl".

**Author's notes: Well its official now, Miller is the newest smasher. And for the people who want the zombies, There in the story now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Team Razor

**Author's Notes: Well… I've got two people to thank right now. Me the Anon and, Rouge 2k8 for reviewing. So enjoy the story, and if have any ideas for teams please let me know.**

**Smash bro's Mansion**

It has been a couple of weeks since I became a smasher, and I already was on a couple of people's hit-list.

I was scheduled for my first match today against a couple of my friends, Riku and Shadow

He, Shadow, Zero, and Sesshomaru had formed team Razor a few days after I had joined. And I had been offered a place in team Razor, but I declined.

"Hey, Spike! Wait up!" I heard Link yell as he ran up beside me. I was just about to enter the dining hall for a quick bite before my match.

He was going to be my partner in this match, and he told me to just stay calm. I smirked when he said stay calm, and I and he went to the arena to wait.

"So, have you figured out any of your attacks yet?" Link asked me, as we waited.

"Yeah a couple, like my smash attacks. But I haven't found my final smash yet" I told him.

He just smirked, and said that it would probably happen during the match today. And I knew it would.

**A Few Minutes Later**

"Are you two ready?" Master hand asked us, before the match could start. I sighed and said, "As ready as well ever be."

Master hand then flew of to the commentators' box, and me and Link got ready for our match. Link grabbed his sword and shield, I made sure my hand-gun was loaded and my under armor was on strait.

Link looked at my weapon with a look of shock, and I smirked. "Don't worry; it's for my smash attacks."

Link looked relieved, as we made our way on to the arena. Everyone cheered as Riku, and Shadow appeared on the stage.

"Ready? Begin!" Master hand said over the microphone, and the brawl began.

**In The Stands**

Sonic, Zelda, Sesshomaru, and young Link were all watching the brawl ensure.

Sonic smirked, pulled out a twenty dollar bill and said. "Wagers anyone?" Sesshomaru looked at the money, and pulled out thirty dollars.

"You're on! Thirty bucks on Riku and Shadow." Sesshomaru said, smirking. Sonic just smiled and shook his hand

"Alright, thirty on my team!" Sonic said with a laugh. And everyone was shocked to hear this, and Sesshomaru's mouth dropped open.

"Wait, your telling me that you, Spike, and Link formed a team?" Zelda asked in a disbelieving tone.

Sonic just smiled and nodded. "You're not the only one team, dog boy"

**In The Brawl**

Shadow charged at me, with his chaos emerald in hand. I met him head on, and every time he went to hit me I blocked it. He then used chaos control to get behind me.

I felt a sharp pain in my back, as I turned around to face him. Quickly pulled my fist back and let it pop forward. Shadow caught and smirked.

I laughed, and said, "You know? You caught the wrong hand" As I said this, my other hand connected with his stomach and he doubled over in pain.

I quickly used my smash attack, and pistol whipped him over the head with the butt of my handgun. A lot of the audience was shocked with what I had done.

Link was handling his part of the fight well. As soon as Riku went to hit him, he shield bashed him. Soon enough, I saw a smash ball hovering right behind Shadow's head. I quickly knocked Shadow down, and shot the smash ball.

It busted, and I saw a familiar fog surround the arena. I quickly yelled at link to get behind Riku, and tossed them both and handgun. I gave one to Shadow as I got behind him.

Then about 20 zombies came running from the right side of the stage. They quickly caught Shadow and Riku, and throw them of the stage. Me and Link quickly finished off the zombies with headshots.

We both saw that Shadow and Riku were hanging on, so we went to help them. Just as we were about to pull them up a zombie grabbed us and pulled us away. Causing Riku and Shadow to fall and lose the match.

"GAME!" We heard master hand yell. Then his rang again as he said that me and link had one the match.

**In The Stands**

Sesshomaru's mouth was hanging open, and Sonic was laughing his head off. "Pay up, Sesshomaru. They won, fair and square."

Sesshomaru handed him the money, and thought to himself _If only he was on our team…_

**Authors notes: Well that's all for now. Now I have a question for you all. What should Spikes, Links, and Sonics team name be? And who should be the last member? Just leave your answer in the review section… THANX for reading**


End file.
